User blog:Angelicz/CORRUPTION HERE
Ignore the big, capital letter title, it is just to get your attention to the probelms this site is facing today. Don't get me wrong, I don't think the site is completely broken. It is currently in good standing, but is extremely volatile. Let me give you some background info so you don't think I am in no place to criticize and try to fix.The last time I visited this site was october 2013, so some 10 months ago. I was fully a member here until March 2013 when I did bad things and got my main account, TheMasterEpic, and my backup, MLGPRO banned. I hate not getting info on shit like this, and in effort to not be too much of a hypocrite, I'll tell you now, I attempted to blackmail EinsVanCat after I thought I was treated unfairly and got both my main and backup accs banne from chat forever. Before that, I was quite a bit of a troll, and had been chat mod for only 2 hours because I trolled MLP wiki by spam, and the admin there was an overall wiki troll-fighter. I regretted that for a while, but I am here to possibly redeem myself, but that's not why I'm here at all. I got into a skype chat with horsy, and from it decided to stop back. I saw corruption and here I am. Lemme address the errors one by one like a wikipedia page, then explain my plan to end corruption here, and make this site enjoyable. I have been on skype with Truely Unknown (shoutout to him) talking about everything, which has led to me making this. Note- Name will be named. I hate when people are exposing stuff like this and leave names out. It let's them get away and just altogether annoys me. If your name is mentioned, Enjoy: Corruption- 1. Leading system. From what I have heard, there is no singularly recognized leader of psiwki; rather, there are three. As this system could be good for checks and balances, on a site like this, it seems impossbile to fully enforce. There needs to be one worthy leader of psiwiki rather thanhaving to link a thread to cmmunity wikia and go through all this crap just to get someone out. And what if it's biased positively the unfair dictator, then what? The dictator stays in power? This system is nearly like North Korea, except there's actually some sort of democratic possiblity. Recommendation- One VERY VERY INCORRUPTIBLE main leader, the three very incorruptible co-leaders (admins) and however many chat mods (also incorruptible). The main leader should listen mainly to the people (like 95%, and shall be unbiased), and sha;ll be the executive branch of the three part system. The admins will be like congress/parliament and also listen mainly to the people. The chat mods are like police and judges, and yeah, listen mainly to the people. These three groups revolve around the people, who may suggest ideas and also are jurors for trials. And you know, you can overthrow the president if you believe he is bad, and enough people think so too. 2. Focus The original focus was to provide information of psionics and psychic powers (as a wiki should) and within that add methods to do such described abilities. As I have seen from the chat, no matter how well the wiki has done for providing techs and info, the people are mostly inproficient in psionics/psychic powers unless they already were. The chat shows no signs of this, because it is often filled with trolls. At this point, you may be like "wow, what a hypocrite. You are a fucking troll gtfo and get cancer" As that may be exaggerated (on purpose, for your information), I am still unpopular for what I did before, but I have changed in the year and a half since I was a true member here. I am back to change this place for the better. But trolls may be banned for certain time periods, but bans more than a week should be voted on by both the people and the judicial branch (chat mods). If applicable 3. The people. Whereas the leaders are working hard, the people seem to be doing very little to help reform. The three branches should circle around and help the people, but the people have to help themselves too and help the branches by trying to be unbiased, and even if you like someone, if you think they are wrong and logically think they should be dropped, then say so and tell an admin/mod and don't just call the person names. My motto for this is: Don't just sit there and complain about it unless you will do something better about it as well. If this system gets implemented: I do not recommend any specific people for any specific jobs; I have not been here recently long enough to nominate anyone. I have my preferences and stuff, but it all comes down to everyone for deciding this. Start from scratch on this, but it would be smart to choose from "previous" leaders. Also, Part of America's First Amendment, which should be very much valued here: EVERYONE IS ENTITLED TO THEIR OWN OPINION Therefore, nobody should be banned for expressing their opinion(S) in an appropriate manner, such as a blog post. If you have any questions, criticisms, etc., comment them. Also, for the leaders, if you keep the three leader system, you really ALL should agree on it. And pick your leaders carefully, I have seen nothing much but poor picks for mods/admin (may I include my past self). I have changed now, and am representing at least myselfand anyone who agrees with me. Thank you for reading, and have a good rest of your day My name will be changed to "Angelicz" shortly- -Angelicz, formerly TheMasterEpic Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts